


The Exquisite Tallboy

by Ripuku



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Because Tallboys Don't Get Enough Love, Gen, Original Title is Original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuku/pseuds/Ripuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magnificent and deadly man stalks the streets of Dunwall. A drabble on Tallboys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exquisite Tallboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. I like it though, so it's here. Yay tallboys!

The whale oil tank hums and whirs in its rigging. The metal plates adorning his body clank and rattle where they overlap.

ga-chnk

ga-chnk

 

Joints flex and extend, claws puncture through cracks in the cobblestones, hold tight as he moves forward. Ever forward he goes, dark eyes peering out from under a helm lit up by lamplight. He sees all from his perch in the sky.

He walks tall, with the grace the street wanderers lack, a smooth flowing gait that few will ever achieve. He can turn on a dime, unexpectedly, each minute movement magnified below him, making him a deadly predator.

His bow rests in his hand, the grip of it fits his hand as if it were moulded there. He can draw the string with ease, all the way to his jaw, his aim is perfect, he never misses his target. He hits the spot he aims for, the swirling, whirling fire and smoke takes over the radial area around it.

ga-chnk

ga-chnk

 

He is a deadly symphony that walks the streets. They run when they see and hear him coming. Those who stand to listen learn quickly what happens when the symphony crescendos.

ga-chnk

ga-chnk

He truly is a masterpiece. Magnificent. There are no others quite like him.


End file.
